A Little Leslie
by Knoperooney
Summary: Leslie's cousin Mackenzie comes to Pawnee for the summer. She seems to have an interest in Ron, and she has a secret that the gang doesn't know about.


Chapter 1

"Hurry up Leslie!" Ben called, "we've got to get to the airport to pick up Mackenzie!"

"Just one second Ben, I haven't finished the itinerary for the whole summer I was going to show her in the car!"

Leslie's 14 year old cousin was coming to stay for the whole summer as an intern for Leslie. Ben was excited to be able to spend more time with Leslie's family, he had only ever met her mom before.

After a couple more minutes Leslie came down the stairs lugging a bright red overstuffed binder.

"I guess I'll just show her June right now, wouldn't want to scare her off" Leslie sighed. Ben grinned at his wife. He knew she was crazy but beloved her more for it.

" Babe, maybe we should leave that at home, I'm sure your cousin is exhausted. Its a long bus ride from Ohmaha."

"Yeah I guess you're right" Leslie frowned, "maybe I'll just take the pamphlet instead." She held up a booklet that said "Your Summer in Pawnee, How to Make it the Best, by Leslie Knope"

-At the bus station Leslie and Ben sat at a bench looking around. Ben was about to get up to find some coffee when he saw a girl that looked exactly like a picture on the mantel at home. She looked like his favorite picture of Leslie, the one that was taken on Leslie's 8th birthday in front of her cake shaped like Ronald Reagan. Mackenzie's long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her blue eyes were framed by chocolate brown glasses. Ben smiled when he realized that she was wearing an Avengers shirt.

"Over here Mackenzie!" Leslie shouted jumping up and down, "over here!"

"Hello Leslie, long time no see," Mackenzie said as she approached Leslie and Ben "I'm really excited to spend my summer in Pawnee."

"Mackenzie I'm Ben, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"Enough gabbing I'm starved! Let's head over to JJ's Diner for breakfast." Leslie said while grabbing her young cousin's luggage.

"Leslie its 2:00" Ben said, "Mackenzie probably wants a real lunch."

"No!" Both girls cried.

"It's always time for breakfast," Mackenzie exclaimed, "plus, I hear JJ's has great waffles!"

"I guess I'll make calzones for dinner" Ben muttered to himself as he walked to the car, watching Leslie and Mackenzie laugh. He knew this was going to be an interesting summer.

Chapter 2

"Batman could totally take the Hulk!" Ben exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table and nearly spilling hisnorange juice, "He's got intelligence on his side!"

"Maybe, but his only other skill is fighting, and the Hulk could crush him like a bug!" Mackenzie countered

"Only if he could catch Batman first! Bruce Wayne is most certainly the superi-"

"No arguing about superheroes at the breakfast table" Leslie said with mock sternness. Mackenzie had been in Pawnee for 4 days and everyday there was a new discussion between Ben and her. Today's was which Bruce in the comic world was the best.

"She's right, you should get ready for work, it's your first day! And don't forget Leslie is taking you to the Bluebell Cafe today." Ben said to Mackenzie.

"You're right! I just have to get changed, I'll be ready in 12 minutes!"

-"Everybody I would like you to meet my cousin Mackenzie, she is going to be my intern for the summer." Leslie said with he arm around her new intern, "Say hello!"

There was a chorus of hellos followed by a "wait you were serious about hiring an intern? Do you have any idea about how much this will increase your ability to meddle with people's personal lives?"

"Having Mackenzie will help me do my job more efficiently, yes Ron."

"So be it. Everybody back to what you were doing." Ron said as he walked in to his office and shut his door.

"Who was that?" Mackenzie asked, clearly fascinated.

"Oh that's just Ron, the director of the Parks Department. He can get a little cranky when he senses productivity. But anyways, your desk is over here."

Leslie lead Mackenzie to a desk right outside her office. Mackenzie sat down and got situated.

"Today I just need you to take calls and organize these papers please."

"Alright, I can do that" Mackenzie said after sneaking a quick peek at Ron's office.

"I will be in my office if you need me for anything," Leslie said, a with that sat down at her desk.

After roughly two hours Leslie came out of her office to ask if Mackenzie was doing ok.

"Oh I'm doing fine. I organized your papers. There was some binders on the back table so I organized them chronologically with the rainbow."

"That's perfect! Exactly how I would have done it." Leslie said smiling.

"What have you been working on?" Mackenzie asked.

"I've been working on a way to stop Pawneeians from eating so many burgers." Leslie said.

"Well why is that the governments job? Shouldn't it be up to the people to decide how many burgers to eat?"

"Ron! Have you been contaminating Mackenzie's brain?" Leslie yelled.

"I haven't said a word to her, but I like the way she thinks." Turning towards Mackenzie Ron said, "you are absolutely correct young lady, the government should not be involved in that."

Mackenzie's ever present smile grew after hearing that.


End file.
